Puzzle games and Revolasions
by Ultimix
Summary: One day, while thinking to himself, Mr. Teacherman notices something about Johnny. It leads him to taking a better look into the Flame headed kid and discovers something that changes Johnny's life forever.


**Well, it's been a long time since I published a Johnny Test story. Managed to somehow crank this one out in like three days, amazingly.**

**Well, Enjoy.**

Early on a Friday morning, Henry Teacherman was driving in his car down the abandoned stretch of road that lead to Porkbelly middle school. The middle age, overweight teacher groaned and took a sip of his morning coffee, willing his eyes to stay open. It wasn't an easy battle, especially when he knew that he'd be in for six and a half hours of kids yelling and screaming while he desperately tried to get a hold of them so he could do his job. He shuddered at the thought, especially when he thought of what his most disruptive student, Johnny Test, had thought of to try and get out of school work.

He shut his eyes tight then opened them again, trying to will away the headache he could feel coming on already. Something told him that this was going to be an especially long day. He pulled into the school parking lot and slowly making his way into his classroom. He sighed as he sat down in his chair, in only an hour this room would be filled with screaming kids that he would be forced to teach. He tried to distract himself by preparing for the lesson, but he had already prepared most of it the night before, so that didn't help him for long. Then he moved onto his unsolved rubix cube, but he quickly gave that up after it became apparent that he was never going to solve it.

He sighed again, wondering what insanity awaited him today. With any member of the Test family in your class, especially Johnny, havoc seemed to happen anytime they so much as touched something. He had heard the stories of some of Johnny's adventures from the students, obviously Johnny stretched the truth a little with his stories to make himself seem cooler, but for the most part the plans he came up with were ingenious.

That sparked a bit of interest in him. Johnny was such a lazy student, always claiming that school and other education related activities were boring and most of his schoolwork was barely D level, but he came up with ideas that would have taken him and any other person he knew hours to think of and Johnny did it all on the fly. Now fully intrigued, Henry sat upright in his chair with his brow furrowed in confusion. Now that he really thought about it, it didn't make any sense as to how Johnny could conceive these complicated schemes, but at the same time turn in such poor work that required little effort.

He pulled open a drawer in his desk and fished around until he found his students' math homework from the day before. He flipped through the pages until he found Johnny's and took a second look at it and found himself even more confused. Johnny had gotten the majority of the problems wrong, but that's not what confused him, what confused him was that the questions that Johnny had gotten right fallowed the proper formulas as where the questions he had gotten wrong completely ignored the formula. Maybe Johnny had mixed up the formula? No, that couldn't be it; the answer was just completely nonsensical. Maybe he just got lazy? Possible, but he soon noticed out of the twenty questions on the paper, Johnny had gotten the answer right every five question with absolutely no flaws.

This baffled the teacher and would require more looking in to. Suddenly, the bell for the beginning of school sounded and one by one the students started filing into the room. He would have to resume this later. Putting on his usual grumpy face, Henry pushed himself to his feet and addressed the class as usual. This time while he was giving his lectures however, he continuously glanced at Johnny out of the corner of his eye. The boy was goofing off as usual, but every so often he would catch Johnny looking at the board, seemingly studying it for a few seconds, before his face ever so slightly scrunched up in a bored manner and he turned away again. That just served to further confuse him. The look on Johnny's face wasn't a look that said he was bored. In truth, if he had to put a definition on it, he seemed like he had been insulted by the material.

Now he knew he had to get to find out what was really going on.

"Ok class, you've all been pretty good today," A total lie. "So I'm going to let you out for recess a little early." The class cheered and within seconds the room was empty except for him.

He didn't stay for long. He grabbed his car keys and headed to the parking lot. Half an hour later, he had gone to his house for what he needed and drove back to the school. Of course the principal had noticed he let his class out early and the teacher had left the school and he had quite a bit of explaining to do.

"I'm telling you, it all just doesn't add up." Mr. Teacherman said to the principal. The principal leaned back in his office chair, one foot up on his desk while he busily twirled a pencil between his fingers.

"Well, you're definitely right," he said, sitting up and putting the pencil down and started idly typing on the computer on his desk. "And I think it's good on you to look into it, but you still shouldn't have let the students out early or left them unattended. It's a huge liability risk and the school board could easily be sued if any student were to…" he finished typing on the keyboard. "Bingo, security cameras are offline." Sure enough, the camera in the corner of the room suddenly slumped as if it lost power. The principal then turned his full attention to the teacher in front of him. "Sorry about that, just wanted to make it look like I actually take this job seriously. Now do you have any idea on what to do next?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

The rest of the day passed by normally, until the school bell rang and signaled the end of school. All of the students raced for their lockers, eager to go home. Johnny had just packed up his supplies and was heading for the door when; "Johnny, would you please come here."

The eleven year old boy froze. It was never a good sign when the teacher asked to see you after school. Cautiously, he walked up to the teacher's desk. "Yes, Mr. Teacherman?"

Henry had dropped his gruff look and for once didn't look at the boy with such a scrutinizing gaze. "I'd like to ask you a couple questions Johnny; this may take a bit so go get a chair to sit on."

"Um, sir, I've got a bus to catch and my dad doesn't like it when I don't get home on time." He said.

"I've already phoned your dad and told him that you'll be late and that I'll drop you off at home, so if you would please go grab a chair." Johnny sighed, but did as the older man asked. He sat in the chair, not looking very pleased that he was being forced to do this. "Johnny, do you know what this is?" He grabbed his rubix cube and showed it to him.

"Uh, it's a rubix cube." Johnny said, not sure if he should be confused as to why the teacher asked him that or insulted that he didn't think that he knew what a rubix cube was.

"Good, see I've had this thing for a few years now and I've never been able to solve it, I was wondering if you could." He put the cube down in front of Johnny who stared at the small little puzzle cube for a second before replying.

"Is this why you're keeping me after class, so I can solve your stupid puzzle?" he said with annoyance, glaring at the teacher.

Unfazed by the boy's look, he said. "More or less, can you solve it?"

Johnny grumbled inaudibly as he picked up the cube. He studied all six sides for a few seconds, before he went to work. Henry watched in amazement as Johnny's hands flew over the device, twisting and rearranging the coloured tiles until every side was the same colour. He casted a quick glance to the clock then back to his pupil.

"Can I go home now?"

Shaking off his shock, Mr. Teacherman simply brought out what appeared to be another puzzle game from under his chair. "Not yet, this is a four disk tower of Hanoi." He said. The game was just a simple stand with three prongs on it with four disks on the left side of it, each of the disks was a different size going from largest to smallest "The goal of the game is to take all of the disks on this side and put them on the other side using as little moves as possible. You can only move one disk at a time and you can't put a larger disk on top of a smaller disk. Why don't you give it a try?"

Johnny looked suspiciously at the tower, then at Mr. Teacherman, but didn't say anything and, like before, studied the game for a few seconds, before moving the disks. Again, he watched Johnny effortlessly solve the puzzle game in no time at all.

Johnny pushed the tower towards his teacher. "There, can I go now?" It was obvious that Johnny was getting frustrated and maybe even suspicious of what he was doing, but he didn't say anything else.

"Just one more game, then I'll take you home." Johnny growled in annoyance under his breath. This time, Henry pulled out a box with a picture of some sort of cube shaped puzzle on the front and dumped the contents of it out onto his desk. "Just solve this puzzle and I'll take you home."

Johnny was very suspicious now, staring at him with a calculating look that he had never seen in the young boy's eyes. Just as soon as it had appeared though, it was gone and Johnny began to examine the puzzle like the others. He picked up a couple pieces, noting that it looked like each of the hundred and twenty pieces had a different shape, before he went to work. Again, Henry watched as Johnny spread each piece out before him, though keeping them all close enough to each other that it still looked like a mess, and started laying down and connecting the pieces.

After some time Johnny pushed the last piece into place. "There, I'm done; can I please go home now?"

Mr. Teacher man just stared at the completed puzzle in front of him with a slight look of awe on his face, before he shook himself out of it. "Of course, let's go."

The car ride to Johnny's house was awkwardly silent with Mr. Teacherman thinking to himself while he drove and Johnny looking out the window, avoiding any eye contact or attempt at conversation. Shortly after, they arrived at the Test residence and Henry walked Johnny up to the door. "Say Johnny, could you please tell your parents that I want them to see me after school tomorrow and to bring you as well?"

Johnny gulped. "That depends, am I in trouble for something?"

"No, not at all, I just want to talk to them a bit more about your schooling." Johnny looked very nervous, but nodded. "Thank you Johnny, I'll see you tomorrow." Johnny didn't reply and dashed in through the front door.

The next day, time seemed to fly by and before Johnny knew it, the final bell had rung. He made a dash for the front of the school, hoping that he could hop on the bus home and say he forgot about the meeting. Luck was not on his side though as his parents just so happened to be walking in through the front doors as he just so happened to be running out.

"Johnny, there you are." His mother said.

"What did you do this time mister?" His father immediately accused. "Ow"

Lilia shot her husband a glare and elbowed him in the ribs. "Johnny, do you have any idea what this is about?" his mother questioned.

Johnny shook his head as his shoulders slumped. There'd be no way of avoiding this now. He slowly trudged down the hall with his parents, back to Mr. Teacherman's classroom. Mr. Teacherman was expecting them and already had seats waiting as they walked in the door. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Test." His greeting was friendly, lacking his usual grumpy tone he normally had whenever he had to speak to them.

"Alright," Huge said. "What did Johnny do wrong this time and how much is it going to cost to fix it? Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his bruising ribs. Lilia turned from giving her husband a death glare and spoke in a more formal tone.

"What my husband meant to say was; what's the reason you've called us down here? Johnny told us that you wanted to talk about his schooling, but that was it."

"Well," Mr. Teacherman tapped his thumbs together, trying to think of a good way to go about this. "We've had many meetings in the past discussing Johnny's work ethic or lack of one." Both parents nodded without saying anything so he continued. "And every time I've said that Johnny has potential to be a great student if he simply applied himself. Well, now I'd like to retract that statement."

"What?" Lilia suddenly developed a very dangerous look in her eyes, clutching her purse until her knuckles turned white.

Henry tried his best not to look intimidated though it didn't completely hold up. "Instead I would like to say that Johnny has potential to be a great student if he simply stopped holding back."

The Test parents blinked once, twice, three times. "Uh, come again." Huge said, utterly baffled.

Henry took this time to pull out the three puzzles he had Johnny do yesterday. First he picked up the rubix cube. "Yesterday, this was an unsolved puzzle that I had hopelessly scrambled to the point where no one I knew could solve it. Johnny solved it in less than a minute and a half." He said, putting it down in front of the parents. Hugh and Lilia turned and looked at their son, who had shrunken back in his seat and wouldn't look up from the ground. "Then I showed him this tower of Hanoi, he completed in fifteen moves, the lowest number you could possibly get with four disks." Again, the Test parents just stared at the towers in front of them, not knowing what this meant. "Then finally we have this." Henry lifted the cube puzzle that Johnny had solved earlier onto the table. "This is called a Matrome cube. It's designed to test and rank a person's average I.Q. Most people can only complete an eighth of it before they're stumped; those who can complete it in half an hour score an average I.Q of about a hundred and twenty. Albert Einstein was one of the first people to test this and scored a time of just over fifteen minutes." Johnny's eyes widened with fear. He looked at Mr. Teacherman with pleading eyes, but he wouldn't meet them. He tried to think fast of something he could do to stop him from saying it, but there was nothing he could do. "Johnny completed it in five minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

Silence hung over the room. Neither Hugh nor Lilia knew what to say. Not that Henry could blame them, after all what would you say if your someone told you that your slacker, troublemaking, son solved an impossibly complex puzzle three times faster than Einstein? Hugh was the first one to overcome his speechlessness.

"I… I don't understand." Hugh picked the puzzle cube up and gave it a closer look. "Did you help him at all? Did he cheat?"

"No, he most certainly did not." Henry answered, a little off put that Hugh's first reaction to this news was to automatically assume his son cheated his way through it. "He didn't even know it was an I.Q test when I gave it to him. That's beside the point though, the point is that when I calculated his time Johnny's estimated I.Q is somewhere in between two hundred to two hundred and fifteen."

The sound of wood scraping against tiled floor suddenly pierced the air. Before any of the adults could move, Johnny was already up and running out the door. He could hear his parents shouting behind him, but he ignored them and continued to run. They had found out everything that he had worked so hard to keep a secret, all because he underestimated that stupid teacher's perception. Johnny didn't stop running until he made it all the way home, running up the staircase and slamming the door to his room closed.

Shaking, he slumped down to the floor and curled himself into a ball. Tears and choked back sobs quickly fallowed as Johnny's small frame shook. Roughly twenty minutes later, there was a soft knock at his door. "Go away!" he screamed. He didn't want to have to deal with his mother or father right now.

"Johnny, it's me." The sound of Henry Teacherman's voice was as soft as he earlier knocking, but still distinguishable.

"I said GO AWAY!" Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs.

There was a slight hesitation before he spoke again. "Look Johnny, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Johnny's door suddenly flung open to reveal Johnny. His face was flushed and his eyes were red and puffy from his crying. "You told them." The slight quiver in his voice was impossible to notice. "Why'd you have to fucking tell them?" he yelled.

"Johnny, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry! I've been hiding the fact that I'm smart from everybody for years, and then you tell them and ruin it all and you think that you can make it up to me by saying sorry?!" He panted, out of breath and strained from his screaming.

"I know it can't Johnny, I just wanted to let you know and say that I should have talked to you about it first, I should have known there was a reason you hadn't told anybody how smart you were."

"Yeah, well now thanks to you everything is ruined." Johnny's chest shook as he began to sob again. "And now they know everything and their going to try and change me into something like my sisters and… and-" After that, Johnny couldn't take it anymore and dissolved into tears again. Henry tried to comfort him by putting his arm across his shoulders. Johnny didn't make any signs that he accepted the embrace, but he didn't try to push him away either.

After several minutes of Johnny crying, he finally started to calm down. Henry rubbed his back to try and offer more comfort. "So is that why you didn't want to tell anyone, you didn't want your parents to find out and try and make you be like your sisters?" Johnny nodded weakly. Another moment of silence passed. "Listen Johnny, I convinced your parents to wait downstairs while I talked to you, so why don't we go talk to your parents about this?"

Johnny didn't respond; just let himself be guided down the hall and down the stairs to where his parents were sitting on the living room couch. Once down there, he looked up to meet his parents' eyes. His mother eyes were rimmed red like his, obviously from crying and his father had this look on his face that said he was ashamed. Before Johnny or Henry could get a word out, Lila had launched herself from the couch and swept her son up in a hug.

"Oh Johnny, we're so sorry, we had no idea that you felt that way." his mother cried. Johnny felt tears sting his eyes again as he nuzzled his head against his mother's shoulder, glad for her comfort. His father got up to join the hug as well. Feeling like he was overstaying his welcome, Henry quietly slipped out of the house to give Johnny and his parents the proper privacy they deserved. He got into his car and started heading back to his own home.

It briefly occurred to him that now that Johnny would probably be moved into a higher grade, there would be a lot less hijinks and mayhem in his class. Two days ago he would have loved that idea, now it made him feel a little sad that he wouldn't get to see the flame haired boy on a weekly basis. Still, it was all for the best and that made him feel a little better. He was happy with himself as well, feeling that he had done his job and changed Johnny's life forever.

Henry allowed himself a small, satisfied smile and continued on his way home.

**This was something I've wanted to write for a while. There's a lot more Johnny Test stories that I wanna write, hopefully I'll get to write them one day.**

**Anyways, I really do think Johnny is smarter than he appears to be in the series. He simply just doesn't apply any of it to things like common sense or school work.**

**On a final note, I want to say something. I've seen a lot of de-motivational pictures of Johnny on DA, but they all say they hate him because he's such an annoying little shit and that he's really narcissistic and greedy, but can you blame him? Look at the environment he grew up in. His father is a greedy, self-absorbed bastard that cares more about his money and possessions than his family. His mother, who actually does love him, is hardly around to raise him. Susan is just plain crazy, she's perfectly willing to sacrifice Johnny's life for the sake of science or her own personal gain and the only change in that is when it's to help get the show's bullshit message across. Mary… Is my favorite out of Johnny's family, she actually shows compassion and worry for Johnny's wellbeing and even though she's not above getting revenge on him, she wouldn't purposely do anything that would put him in serious harm's way. Growing up in this kind of environment, I'm surprised that Johnny isn't more damaged then he already is. Hell, I'm surprised he doesn't drown puppies for fun.**

**But that's just my opinion, take from the show what you will.**


End file.
